History of Paragangia
see also 2012 NaNo Novel Origin The book History of Paragangia began first as a romance novel based on Desmond Harris and Gloria Scott, primarily POV Gloria, in about 2009??? will look up the date later] I had read an article explaining how to write a formulaic romance novel and I wanted to try it. In October 2012 I randomly decided I would rewrite this story for my NaNo , keeping it within very strict limits, trying to practice the advice I had been given when someone reacted to my wiki with "don't try to write an everything story, pick some small story within it and write something limited" so in the first week or so of October I looking at the original version wrote an outline for this story, naming each event that had to occur within that time frame, choosing a start point and an end point so that I had a complete story line. Boy wants girl, boy hires girl to paint mural, boy gets girl, girl finds out the father of her child it the leader of an alien civilization, girl goes home to protect child from his heritage, boy gets assassinated. Yup. That's what I call a finished story line. Perhaps I have very low standards. Actually there's more to it than that: Harris Jenzar 's childhood, Jonathan , Darcy , Sen'tran , in current version probably even Re but that's the most essential points, off the top of my head.] on October 18 2012 Neil dared me to publish it. so that's the plan. I'm going to publish this, not self publishing because that's what it's for ...to learn how to finish a book and seek publication. and if one seeks publication one must persist for 20 years or however long it takes to get it published. I'll update here as the history of the History of Paragangia grows and develops, but I won't post it here because that causes problems with seeking to publish it. Progress Updates: November 28, I "won" the NaNo novel of History of Paragangia with over 57000 words, I am still working on it. Re Jenzar did not end up having a place in this story, the others mentioned above do however, as well as Jo Jenzar. Jamie Scott father turned out to be a very significant character. Rae and Marisol also appear several times, Alexandreil is fairly important, Leon appears breifly. Leroy will also appear but the chapter he will be in is only outlined at this point. From writing this I have figured out same significant things about the universe which will help in writing Destiny of Dreams . I very much like how this novel is turning out so far, and am quite serous about seeking publication for it. it has also turned out to be a very LDS story. january 2014--after not writing much on anything durring 2013, In January 2014 I recommited to the project of completing this book, aiming for publication. 2018--of course, by this point I have finished nothing and have returned to the thought I will never publish anything but I will continue to write these stories for my own entertainment. probably I will change my mind again when I am less depressed and less shattered. Category:NaNo Novel Category:History of Paragangia Category:Backstories